Yultide Celebrations
by WhisperInMyDreams
Summary: It's Christmas time again in the world of Kingdom Hearts. Castle Oblivion is decked to the max and every member of Organization XIII is in full holiday spirit. What happens when everyone's traditions of this wonderful time of year come together? Lots of smiles, laughs and a possibility of spiked egg nog! Here's to the celebrations to come. LOTS of Fluff!
1. Chapter 1: Sweet Surprises

**Chapter 1**

**Sweet Surprises: Axel, Roxas, Xion & Namine**

When he stepped through the large doors of the castle, Axel mumbled while brushing the layer of snow from the shoulders of his cloak as he shook his head and watched the delicate white flakes fall from his crimson hair.

"Why is it snowing?" He said in an aggravated tone as he stomped his feet on the granite floor to remove the wet mush from his boots.

"Because it's almost Christmas Ax" A younger blonde had stepped in behind him and was pulling the door shut. He shook his head and let a flurry of flakes fall around his face. Axel couldn't help but grin at his best friend as he watched him copy his movements and begin to stomp his boots off. The rosy glow that was on his cheeks from the recent cold gave him an almost angelic look that matched his bright blue eyes.

Roxas lifted his head to see Axel pulling his cloak off and staring at him. "What?" He asked curiously as he too began to unzip his wet cloak and pull it down his arms.

"You always seem to have a simplistic answer for my smart remarks, don't ya Rox?" Axel said as he reached a hand forward and ruffled it through Roxas' slightly damp golden locks with a laugh. Roxas swatted away his friends hand as he smiled.

"Well, don't you want a white Christmas?" Roxas asked as he bent to pick up a grocery tote from where Axel had set it on the floor, then began to walk forward with Axel and they headed towards the kitchen.

"Sure I do. But there's already enough snow outside" Axel pointed his thumb towards one of the large windows as they both threw their cloaks over the back of a chair in front of the large fireplace to dry in the crackling heat. "Isn't the like 4 feet of it around the castle ground enough yet?" He placed his hand on his thin hips as he watched Roxas just shake his head with a smile.

"C'mon, I've got to get these groceries to Xion and Namine" Roxas lifted the bag he was holding as he pointed with his head towards the sound of holiday music coming from the middle of the castle.

~xoxoxoxoxoxox~

When Axel and Roxas walked into the kitchen, their eyes lit up at the sight of both Xion and Namine wearing brightly colored Christmas aprons with white fringe lining. They were singing 'We need a Little Christmas' loudly as they moved around each other, spinning and using the spatulas they held as microphones. The sweet scents of mint, chocolate, cinnamon and peanut butter were swirled throughout the air. The countertop held various trays and cooling racks displaying an assortment of cookies, brownies and homemade candies.

Roxas set the cloth bag onto one of the chairs as they both continued to watch the smiling girls. It wasn't until Namine twirled around to grab a bowl from beneath the mixer, that she stopped and stared open mouthed at both boys. She nudged Xion lightly with her elbow, and pointed towards Axel and Roxas when she looked at her questionably. Axel just started to clap as Roxas crossed his arms and smiled wide at the two of them.

"Bravo ladies! Encore, encore!" Axel called as Xion laughed and did a little curtsy. Namine just smiled and shook her head as she walked forward to retrieve the bag of groceries. She still held a spatula in one hand as the other reached out to open the bag.

"Were you guys able to find everything on the list?" Namine began shifting items around the bag as she asked.

Roxas nodded. "Yup, and you're welcome. It's freezing out there!"

Namine turned to face Roxas and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you very much" Then without warning she touched the spatula to the end of his nose and left a smear of white frosting. Then moved to step up on her toes and kiss Axel on his cheek as she laughed when Roxas gasped upon realization of what she'd done.

"You got frosting on my nose!" Roxas lifted his hand to wipe it off, when he felt a firm grip around his wrist.

"I'll get it" Roxas turned his face just in time to see Axel lean down and place his lips around the tip of his nose, and then felt the rush of warm heat as Axel licked up the bridge of his nose.

"Axel, that's gross!" He saw Axel smile upon lifting his face. Roxas used his free hand to wipe the wet streak from his nose as her heard the giggles of Xion and Namine ring in his ears.

"Oh, Rox. Now that is no way to refer to Nam's cooking skills. Besides, I'm pretty sure it's vanilla." Axel joked as Roxas just pursed his lips together and shook his head. "Maybe it's be easier if she had just put some on your lips instead." Axel winked at Namine as she laughed.

"Here" She handed the spatula to Axel. "I've got other ones" She winked back as she picked up the cloth bag and turned to walk back towards the mixer.

Axel waved the spatula back and forth teasingly a few times in front of Roxas. "Don't you dare!" Roxas tried to reach his hand forward and grab at the cooking utensil still covered in the sugary sweet confection. Axel just held it up higher from his reach.

The sounds of laughter rang loud as Xion watched the scene play out in front of her. "I wish I had a camera right now." She wiped a tear forming in her eye from laughing so hard. "This is too funny!"

Roxas had resulted to trying to jump and reach the spatula as Axel just smiled and watched with amusement. He slowly began to push the end of it towards Roxas as the blonde turned his head away and try to run, but Axel still had a firm grip on one of his wrists.

"Axel! I don't want it on my face!" Roxas decided pulling away wasn't working, so instead he tried giving his best puppy dog face and pleading.

"It's only sugar Roxas." Axel moved the spatula back and lowered it to his side. "But fine then. I wont but it on your face." He let go of Roxas and watched as a blonde eyebrow was raised skeptically at him.

"Really?" Roxas still didn't trust him though.

"Promise" Axel said as he raised his hand and nodded.

Roxas just stared at him for a few more seconds as he spoke out loud, never taking his eyes from the suspicious looking redhead. "So, what are you girls baking all this stuff for anyways?"

Xion pulled a tray from the oven of what appeared to be chocolate cookies covered in crushed peppermint pieces. "We're taking them to the orphanage!" She smiled brightly as she walked forward and placed the tray on the countertop. "Tifa called last week and asked if we could do something special for the children." Namine was singing 'Let it Snow' as she nodded and unloaded ingredients from the bag.

"It _is_ snowing!" Axel said loudly as he smiled at Roxas and proceeded to bring the tip of the spatula to his lips and lick a bit off the end.

Roxas squinted his eyes, "I still don't trust you" and shook his head at the look Axel was giving him.

Axel scoffed. "But Roxas, I promised I wouldn't put any frosting on your face" Axel licked more frosting from the spatula "And I wont" then smiled sweetly at Roxas.

Xion pulled off her oven mitts, which looked like hugging snowmen, and placed them on the counter as she began to pile different cookies and candies into decorated containers. Namine had written each of the children's name in elegant calligraphy along the side.

"These turned out really pretty Nami" Xion placed a few chocolates shaped like reindeer into one of the bright containers.

"Thanks" Namine looked over her shoulder as she dumped a cup of chocolate chips into a large mixing bowl. "I hope the kids like them" She placed a wooden spoon into the bowl and started to stir as Roxas stepped up next to Xion, feeling it was safe to not watch Axel like a hawk for a few minutes.

Roxas looked down at the plastic containers lined in rows beside the cooling racks. "These are neat. Are they like pencil boxes?" He picked one up to examine it closer as Xion nodded and placed another row of cookies in the other boxes.

"It was Nami's idea" Xion pointed her finger in the direction they heard the sound of humming softly. "We found them in a section of the craft store and thought they'd be perfect." Xion placed a cookie in the one that Roxas had been holding as he placed it back on the counter. "We also bought holiday stickers to put in them" Xion pointed at basket at the end of the counter that held what looked like little books of a variety of stickers including some with glitter, others were neon or fuzzy and some looked 3D.

"Do you guys need any help?" Roxas turned his head to see Namine placing spoonful of cookie dough onto a baking sheet as she continued to hum. He looked up at Xion who was smiling at him.

"Thanks Rox, but we've got it covered." She handed him a sugar cookie shaped like a star. "Sample? We've got plenty" Roxas took the cookie from Xion and bit off one of the tips as he nodded a thank you.

"What about me?" He heard Axel say directly behind him.

He hadn't even heard the redhead moving behind him. "What about you?" Roxas said a little angrily as he began to turn his head towards to voice.

"I'd like a sample" There was a wicked look in Axel's eye when Roxas finally saw him move to stand in front of him, but it was too late. He could feel the crush against his lips and feel the movement of Axel's breath as his lips met a warm and sweet sensation. Roxas gasped at first, because of the unexpected move, but slowly relaxed as he felt the tip of Axel's tongue brush against the crease of his lips. Without any hesitation, Roxas opened his mouth and felt the wet of Axel's tongue as it slipped into his mouth. Suddenly his senses and tastes were filled with a sweetness of vanilla as he realized that Axel had coated the inside of his mouth in frosting.

Roxas swallowed and tasted the sweet although his mouth as he sighed with his eyes closed. There was giggling in the background and the sound of Xion saying 'Aww, that's so cute' in a high pitched squeal. All he was focused on though, was Axel. His hands had turned him so that he felt the long arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer. Roxas was aware that he still had a cookie in his hand as he felt some of it crumble in his palm while he tried to wrap his arms around the taller mans neck.

Axel moved one of his hands slowly up Roxas' back before bringing and hand around and running a slender finger down one of his cheeks, making the blonde shudder. He pulled his mouth back with a smile and waited for Roxas to open his eyes. "I promised I wouldn't put any on your face" Axel said softly as he placed his nose on the tip of Roxas'

Roxas just sighed as he smiled into the beautiful green eyes leaning over him. "You cheeky devil"

Axel chuckled softly "Surprise" But Roxas just shook his head as he tilted his head to the side and pressed his lips gently onto Axel's once more before pulling his arms down and stepping back.

As Roxas turned his head he saw Xion was holding her hands on her cheeks and smiling, while Namine was smiling and shaking her head. "Boys!" She rolled her eyes and bent to pull open the oven door a slide the baking sheet into the heated space.

Roxas looked down at the cookie in his hand before taking another bite from it and smiling widely at his friends around the kitchen. "These are really great girls" He saw Xion flash him another smile as she placed another layer of sweets in the boxes.

Namine was putting the mixing bowl in one of the sinks and running hot water when she nodded at Roxas and began to sing along with Xion to a chorus of 'Carol of the Bells' Axel reached over and pointed at one of the brownies and Xion nodded it was okay for him to take it. He tossed the spatula into the sink and reached his hand out towards Roxas.

"Let's go watch a Christmas movie" Axel intertwined his fingers with Roxas as the blonde nodded once with a smile.

"Can we make some hot cocoa first?" The four of them turned their attention to the entryway as two more people entered the kitchen. The one speaking had dirty blonde hair in the style of a mullet/mo hawk, his light green eyes were lit up as he wrapped a dark blue scarf around his neck.

The other, with slate colored hair that covered one half of his face and hid his blue eyes slightly just nodded as he pulled on his gloves before tucking them into the pockets of his cloak.

"Hey Demyx. Hi Zexion" Xion greeted upon them approaching the counter.

They two new arrivals looked around and waved as everyone else greeted them.

"Why are you guys wearing your cloaks and snow gear?" Roxas asked as Axel began to tug at his arm and pull him from the kitchen.

"We're going into town to drop off a package for Luxord, plus I wanted to pick out a new ornament for the tree with Zexion." Demyx said as he smiled towards the other male, who in turn, just looked at the floor with a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

"I love this time of year!" Xion spun around and skipped over to the opposite counter to grab the basket of stickers. "Everyone is so cute and happy!"

"Xion, you look like a little fairy skipping around like that" Zexion watched as she danced back in front of the boxes and smiled while she hummed and filled the containers with sticker books.

"Just so you guys know, it's really freakin' cold out there" Axel had wrapped his arms around Roxas in an attempt to pull him all the way out of the kitchen. "C'mon Roxas" He bent forward and snuggled his nose into the crick of his neck as Roxas just sighed and waved goodbye to the group in the kitchen.

Namine had slipped out of the room unnoticed and walked back in carrying a few colored envelopes in one hand. "Since you guys are going into town, will you drop these in a mailbox for me?" She held the rectangular sheets up as Zexion nodded and reached for them. "They're Santa letters from some of the children. I meant to drop them off sooner, but I've been really busy."

Demyx was looking at all the sweets on the countertop with wide eyes! "Go ahead" Xion bumped him with her hip. "We'll most likely be in the kitchen for the rest of the day making more for the Christmas party."

"You sure?" Demyx grabbed a few of the cookies and a couple chocolates before he turned to Zexion. "You want something?

Zexion shook his head "Nah. I'll just share with you" At this he earned a wide smile from Demyx who leaned over to kiss him quickly on the cheek.

"You would think that there was mistletoe in every inch of this kitchen with all the kissing going on in here today" Namine said shaking her head as she walked to the oven to check on the cookies.

"I think it's sweet" Xion smiled as she started to close the filled containers.

Demyx bit into one of the chocolate cookies as he slipped the rest into his pocket. "We're gonna make some hot cocoa for the walk there if you don't mind." He slipped around Namine and reached into one of the cupboards containing a variety of snack foods. "Then we'll be out of your way"

Xion nodded as she hummed and moved around Demyx. Namine was talking to Zexion who was laughing softly and shaking his head at something the blonde had said.

"What're you two whispering about over there?" Xion turned with her hands on her hips as she smiled.

"Oh, just holiday things" She grinned as she stepped around Xion. "But it's a good thing, so don't worry"

Xion shook her head in disbelief as she heard a ding and Demyx moved past her to grab for a thermos from the cupboard. After he poured the hot chocolate liquid into the container and made sure the lid was secure, he turned and reached for Zexion's hand.

"Ready?" He asked as his hand slipped into one of the gloved ones of the slate haired boy. Zexion nodded and some of his bangs brushed into his eyes. "See you girls later" Demyx turned towards the exit and pulled Zexion out with him as Xion and Namine waved.

"Do you think it would be possible to put Dem in a sugar coma with all of the sweets we made today?" Xion asked as Namine dropped more spoonfuls of dough onto another cookie sheet.

Namine shook her head. "No. I think he would just do laps around the castle until it wore off, or he'd pass out." At this both girls broke into a fit of giggles as Xion moved over and turned the radio up a little louder. She picked up a spatula and started singing 'Little Drummer Boy' as Namine joined in with her and they continued to bake and sing in full holiday spirit.

~xoxoxoxoxoxox~

A/N: So let me know what you think. I love fluff! So I have indeed put lots of that in this chapter. If all goes according to plan, I'm working on making all of the stories tie together in a series of events that should be complete by Christmas. Little hint for next chapter, Demyx and Zexion go on a sleigh ride...lots more fluff! Anywho, reviews are welcomed and I will try to keep up with my updates. Blessed Be


	2. Chapter 2: Snowy Stop

**A/N: **Alright, so it's late, but I've been super busy with holiday stuff lately! Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think so far! Happy Holidays to Everyone! 3

I do not own the Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters, though it'd be awesome!

**Chapter 2**

**Snowy Stop: Demyx & Zexion**

When they were out of the shadow of the castle and walking hand-in-hand through the overly decorated streets of downtown, Demyx started humming along with the music radiating from every street corner.

"I love Christmas time!" Demyx smiled towards Zexion as his hand squeezed a little tighter around his. "Don't you?"

Zexion shrugged his shoulders slightly "Sort of"

"What do you mean 'sort of?' Demyx asked a little dumbfounded.

"Well, it's just that Christmas has never been anything that special for me I guess" Zexion reached into the inside of his cloak and pulled the handful of letters from it as they stopped in front of the post office.

"Not special huh?" Demyx tucked the brown package he was carrying under his arm to the side "I guess I'll have to change that then" He smiled warmly as Zexion let go of his hand and reached for the large glass door and pulled.

As they both stepped into the small building, the attention of the young girl working behind the busy desk caught their eyes. She was talking to a woman holding 3 large boxes each looking to weigh about 10 pounds and explaining to her that no matter what was in the parcels, as long as they were properly packaged, they should ship just fine in time for Christmas.

After that the woman nodded, she placed the boxes on the desk and filled out a bit of paperwork to be placed on top. All the while, the young girl had a smile on her face that matched the festive sweater she was wearing, along with a set of reindeer antlers that jingled every time her head moved. She took the parcels from the desk and walked to the back of the building.

Zexion took the time to place the envelopes into the mailbox inside the room that was littered with snowflakes, angels and other various holiday decorations. A large sign read 'Letters to Santa', and was taped to the front. As the clink of the metal box closing chimed in time with the soft playing music in the room, the young girl had come back to the front of the desk and was taking the paper from the woman who had filled it out.

"Happy Holidays!" She smiled as the woman pulled her purse up her shoulder and turned.

"Thanks. You too" The older woman walked past Demyx and Zexion with a quick smile, which Demyx returned, before Zexion held the door open for her to leave.

Demyx started to walk forward towards the desk when she finally noticed that there were more people in the room. The young girls smile widened as she looked up into the eyes of a familiar face. "Hello Demyx!"

"Hi Yuffie." Demyx waved as he smiled at the girl with short black hair and chocolate eyes now practically bouncing behind the desk. He set the brown wrapped package on the desk.

"I need to ship this out for Luxord. He's sending it to his family." Demyx pushed the already filled out paperwork towards her as she nodded.

"Great!" Yuffie picked up the box and held it on her hip. "Let him know if will defiantly make there in time for Christmas." Then she turned on her heel and walked to the back room once more.

"Will do" Demyx nodded as he patted the side of his cloak and felt the hard container that was the hot cocoa. He turned his head to see Zexion wandering around and looking at all of the different colored art work hanging around the post office.

"What're those?" Demyx pointed to one of the walls Zexion was staring at.

"Pictures of Christmas scenes." Zexion didn't look away from the one with two reindeer sitting around a fire with other forest animals while the roasting marshmallows. "I think they were done by kids." He was smiling at the drawing.

"Yup" Yuffie walked back to the front and stepped around the desk to stand next to Demyx. "They were done by the kids at the orphanage." She smiled as Demyx turned to greet her in a hug.

"How's everyone over there doing?" Demyx stepped back from Yuffie with a smile as he asked.

"Pretty great. All the children are really excited about Christmas, and Cloud got a nice tree." Yuffie turned to shuffle some paper on the edge of the desk as Zexion continued to walk around and look at all the pictures.

"Aerith, Yuna, Rikku and I helped them make decorations to put on it. As a thank you, they drew us these pictures." She'd turned around and pointed at the wall as she spoke.

Demyx was looking at a picture Marlene had drawn of an angel with big glittery wings holding a baby moogle with a red nose and smiling. There was a jingle sound and the door for the post office opened as a young couple stepped through carrying several packages.

"Well I gotta get back to work" Yuffie hugged Demyx one last time and waved to Zexion before stepping back behind the desk. "Happy Holidays guys!"

Demyx walked over to Zexion and laced his fingers through his as they both waved goodbye to Yuffie and headed out the door. "Merry Christmas Yuffie" They called in unison as the door closed behind them.

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxox~

Once outside the small post office, Demyx inhaled a deep breath of the crisp cold air and turned to smile at Zexion.

"I like how clean the air smells in the winter." Demyx said as they started walking forward through the heart of the busy little town.

Zexion nodded with a slight smile on his face towards Demyx but remained silent. Demyx squeezed his hand a little tighter.

"Are you alright Zex?" Demyx stopped walking and halted Zexion.

"I'm fine." Zexion smiled at Demyx, and just to reassure him of his words stepped up onto his toes as he placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Why do you ask?"

"You're being really quiet today" Demyx replied as he touched his cheek where he still felt the warm tingle from Zexion's light touch.

"I'm just not really that big of a fan of Christmas time I guess" Zexion sighed as he put both his hands in the pockets of his cloak and shrugged his shoulders.

Demyx pulled one of the cookies he still had tucked inside his cloak and nibbled from it while he watched as Zexion kicked chunks of muddy snow from the side of the curb.

"Do you wanna tell me why?" Demyx bit into the chocolate chip cookie in his hand as his spoke quietly and looked at Zexion who was staring at the ground while they walked. "I mean it's none of my business, but I just want you to be happy."

Zexion stopped walking and looked up into Demyx's face. He saw the light rose color that spread over his cheeks and watched the wisps of white puffs leave his mouth as he breathed out into the cold winter air.

"I am happy Dem." Zexion pulled a hand from his pocket and offered it to Demyx to hold. "As long as I have you" Demyx smiled as his fingers laced back through Zexion's once more and they continued to walk down the street in silence.


	3. Chapter 3: Sleigh Ride

**A/N: **On to more fluff! I wasn't quite sure how to go about writing this chapter. I knew what I wanted it to be about, just wasn't sure how to get there. Hope you enjoy this continuing holiday romance.

I do not own the rights to any Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy characters, that would be Disney and Square Enix.

**Chapter 3**

**Sleigh Ride: Demyx & Zexion**

Although he was enjoying the pleasant walk with Zexion through the festive streets of downtown, Demyx couldn't wrap his mind around the idea of someone not loving this time of year. It was true, he has only been dating Zexion for a short while now, but Christmas the year before had come and gone so fast that it almost seemed like a blur of mixed reds and greens with a flurry of roasted marshmallows and sweetly sung carols, maybe a soft whisper of something... What HAD he done with Zex for Christmas the previous year?

Demyx bit his bottom lip slightly as he tried to remember what gifts they had even bought each other. He suddenly felt like a horrible boyfriend. He was shaken from his thoughts by the sudden flash of a black gloved hand waving in his face.

"Hello? Zex to Dem!" Zexion was trying to get Demyx's attention before he walked into a telephone pole that was very near to his face. "What are you so lost in thought about?"

"Huh, wha?" Demyx blinked a few times and gasped as he noticed the wooden pole mere inches from his nose.

Zexion pulled on the hand that he was holding to make Demyx avoid colliding with the solid object.

"You need to watch where you're walking Dem" He placed his hand on Demyx's cheek to turn his face towards his.

Zexion stared into the soft green, unblinking eyes of his boyfriend as he asked "Are you alright? Should we go back to the castle now?" Zexion pointed with his head in the opposite direction they were walking in.

"No. I'm fine" Demyx placed his hand over Zexion's as he stared back at him trying to form a smile. "Just thinking is all"

"About what?" Zexion pulled his hand from the side of Demyx's cheek to wipe a small part of his slate bangs that were blowing at the edge of his eyes.

Demyx looked at the ground almost guiltily before replying softly "It's kind of dumb and embarrassing really"

Zexion placed a finger under Demyx's chin to make him once again meet his eyes. "Dem. Whatever is going through your mind to make you almost walk into poles, I'm sure is most defiantly not dumb."

Demyx sighed before saying "I…I can't remember what I got you for Christmas last year, and I feel kind of bad about it."

Zexion let a smile grow wide across his face as he chuckled lightly as he squeezed Demyx's other hand tighter in his.

"Dem, honey…last year for Christmas I had you. All of you!" Zexion ran a finger down Demyx's cheek and saw the rose color deepen in his face as he smiled warmly at him. "You gave me your heart, and I gave you mine. That's the greatest gift that any one has ever or will ever give me."

Zexion leaned in and placed his lips over Demyx's. The taste was sweet, like a soft chocolate swirled with the rush of warmth and excitement. Demyx felt his other hand move to rest on Zexion's lower back as he tipped his head to the side and pulled him in closer. They may have been standing in the middle of a crowded public district during the busiest shopping time of the year, but for a few magical moments, there was no one else in the world.

The way his tongue would slide softly across the bottom of his lip, before it would dart back into his mouth and his lips were pressed tight against his once more always made Demyx purr. His stomach would fill with butterflies and his heart would race like it was still the first time they had ever kissed.

As Zexion began to pull his face back, he felt his head swim. There was always a warmth in the pit of his stomach that seemed to dance whenever he kissed Demyx. He couldn't exactly describe the way it made him feel, he just knew he was really happy.

He left his hand to rest on the side of Demyx's cheek and watched the smile form on his face. "You're really special to me, you know that?" Zexion said softly as he pressed his forehead against Demyx's.

"You're special to me too Zex" Demyx rubbed his nose lightly against Zexion's in the form of an Eskimo kiss.

"Plus, I still have that stuffed Stitch you gave me as a gift sitting on my bed." Zexion said with a smile as he lifted his face.

Demyx gasped with the sudden flashback of realization of what had happened last year.

"Oh yeah!" He slapped his hand to his forehead as Zexion pulled his hand from his cheek.

"We bought each other a Disney movies with a stuffed animal to match."

Demyx chuckled as he got the image of him and Zexion cuddled under a fuzzy blanket in front of the television watching Lilo and Stitch and each holding a stuffed animal. He had been holding a stuffed Dory, as Zexion had bought him Finding Nemo, and Zexion had Stitch sitting next to him as he snuggled tight next to Demyx.

Demyx pulled his hand from his face as he looked at Zexion and smiled. "How could I forget that we both gave each other something very special last year?"

Zexion shrugged his shoulders as he continued to smile. "Just got swept up in all the holiday buzz I guess." Zexion pulled the hand that had never let go of Dem's and tugged lightly. "C'mon, let's keep walking"

Demyx nodded with a smile and leaned into Zexion so they could cuddle while they walked along the sidewalk. As they wandered up and down the streets and gazed into the display windows of many shops, Demyx's mind began to whirl with an idea of something to make this Christmas even more special then last years. Though giving yourself to someone is probably the greatest gift that any person has to offer. He wanted something to make a memorable time that they could share with their friends.

As they turned down one of the back streets, Zexion looked upwards. "It's starting to get kind of dark, maybe we should start heading back."

"Yeah, okay" Demyx looked up and saw the shift in the clouds as they blew lazily across the dimming sky.

Demyx heard a soft jingling sound and turned his head to see where it had come from. He gasped with excitement when he saw what had turned around the corner.

"Zex, look at that!" Demyx stopped walking and pulled on Zexion's hand to get him to look in the direction he was pointing.

Coming up the center of the street was an old fashioned open carriage being pulled by two white ponies. The white sleigh was trimmed in twists of gold and had bunches of garland and silver bells hanging in various places around the cart. The ponies each had a collar covered in small silver bells and cute head dresses decked with glittered stars and little snowflakes.

All at once Demyx's mind was abuzz as the joy of the sight in front of them overtook his senses. He turned to Zexion with a huge smile on his face. Zexion stared at the horse drawn sleigh as it came closer to them.

Before they knew it, the carriage had stopped in front of them and they were greeted by a familiar voice.

"Good evening boys" Came a very cheery female voice from the driver's spot. Both Zexion and Demyx had been staring at the beautiful white ponies that were snorting puffs of white smoke into the cold air before their attention went to the driver.

"Oh, hello Aerith" Demyx waved at the brunette with the long braid running down her back. She smiled and waved back.

"Are these your horses?" Demyx asked as his hand lifted slowly to touch the side of the mare closet to him.

"Not really" Aerith said with a light laugh. "They belong to the farmer down the road from the church. I help him brush and feed them from time to time." She looked fondly at the ponies as she spoke. "He just bought this carriage from a traveling merchant and wanted me to take it out to see if they would pull it."

Demyx ran his hand along the side of the mare's neck and heard a soft whinny come from her muzzle.

"Her name is Pearl" Aerith said as she watched Demyx lightly stroke the side of her. "And this is Starla" She pointed at the mare standing next to the other one.

"They're beautiful" Demyx said in awe as he moved his free hand to push the long hair from the front of her face. "Oh, they have pink eyes!" Demyx said in a surprised tone.

Aerith nodded as she smiled "Yeah, they're albinos, and twins. It's really rare that they both survived actually"

"Why is that?" Zexion finally spoke up but just continued to stare at the animals.

"Well," Aerith leaned slightly and reached into one of the pockets of her jacket and pulled out a couple of sugar cubes. "The mother was injured shortly after she conceived and they weren't sure if she'd even be able to carry the baby full term"

Aerith bent forward and handed the sugar cubes to Demyx "You can imagine the shock when they found out she was carrying twins. The night she delivered it was really stormy and quite chaotic. I've never seen Mrs. Sweeterly so nervous and worked up, but they came into this world perfect and beautiful"

Demyx held a sugar cube in the palm of his hand out to Zexion "You wanna feed it to her?"

Zexion looked down at the sugar cube and then at the pony snickering at him "Nah. You can feed them"

Demyx grinned and shock his head a few times. "Ah, come on Zex" He pulled off one of Zexion's gloves a placed the cube in his hand. "It feels really neat to feed a horse"

"I promise she won't bite, she's really gentle" Aerith smiled reassuringly at Zexion as Demyx pulled him to the front of the sleigh.

Zexion felt Demyx grip his wrist and pull his hand towards the lips of Pearl. "Dem, I don't really.." But he was cut off as soon as he felt her soft lips brush across the palm of his hand. It was a gentle touch and he even reached his other hand up the stroke the center of her forehead.

"See, neat isn't it?" Demyx said as he stood next to Zexion and held his hand out to Starla.

Zexion was stroking up and down Pearl's forehead and starting to smile "Yeah it is" He turned to look at Demyx who was smiling back at him as he stroked the forehead of Starla.

"Do you guys want a ride?" Aerith asked as she pulled her earmuffs tighter over her ears.

"Really?" Demyx looked up at Aerith as he asked.

Aerith nodded as she reached behind her to lift the small latch of the carriage door. "Absolutely. I'm heading back through town anyways and could use the company" She turned back around to see Demyx and Zexion looking at each other.

"How 'bout it Zex?" Demyx slid his hand into Zexion's as he began to pull him around the side of the carriage. "Will you go on a sleigh ride with me?"

Zexion nodded once before he kissed Demyx lightly on the lips "I'd go anywhere with you Demyx"

With a sigh and a great big smile Demyx helped Zexion step up into the red velvet lined seat of the carriage. Before he sat down, Zexion turned and held his hand out to help Demyx in. Once he had pulled his foot into the ride, Aerith turned to once again latch the little side door as the boys sat down on the seat.

"Ready?" Aerith asked as she watched them wrap their arms around each other and get comfortable.

"You bet" Demyx smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

Aerith clicked her tongue a couple of times to Pearl and Starla and they bobbed their heads before beginning to walk down the street. Demyx turned his attention to Zexion who was watching all the passing decorations as they strode down the street listening to the light jingle bells bouncing merrily around them. "Isn't this nice?" Demyx leaned in and whispered into Zexion's ear so that the warmth of his breath brushed the edge of his earlobe ever so slightly.

Zexion looked up at Demyx as a slight chill ran up his spine. "This is wonderful. Thank you" He leaned in a placed his lips on Demyx's and felt as he smiled and whispered something very special to him.

Demyx moved his hand to the side of his cloak and felt the hard bulge in his side pocket, "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot that I made hot chocolate before we left."

He pulled the metal thermos from his pocket and held it in front of them. "Aerith would you like some hot chocolate?" Demyx shook the container.

"Oh, that would be wonderful right now" Aerith glanced back quickly with a smile.

Demyx sat forward and pulled the lid free from the container. "I only brought two cups, but Zex and I don't mind sharing" He carefully poured the warm liquid into the cup he had pulled from his pocket as he was talking and handed it up to Aerith.

"Thank you very much" She turned and took the cup and sat forward again before tipping the sweet liquid up to her lips. "This is yummy Demyx"

Demyx had poured more into the lid of the thermos and handed it to Zexion. "Thanks. You wanna know my secret?" He asked with a grin

Aerith nodded and giggled "Sure, What's the secret to making such yummy cocoa?"

"I put extra chocolate in the mix and add marshmallows before I heat it up. I makes it super creamy and sweet." Demyx watched as Zexion sipped from the cup and nodded in approval.

Demyx had settled back next to Zexion and cuddled up with him when there was sudden shift in the wind. It all felt like a movie. The lights of town were slowly beginning to come on and as Demyx watched around him and listened to the sounds of the season waltz around him, a few snowflakes landed on the tips of his eye lashes.

"Look Dem, it's snowing" Zexion pointed up at the flurry of flakes falling slowing towards them as they moved through the town.

As they were pulled through the lit streets of town, Demyx noticed out of the corner of his eye two very familiar faces walking out of one of the stores, each carrying a few shopping bags in their hands.

"Saix and Xemnas must be doing some Christmas shopping around town" Demyx said quietly as they pasted the two looking up at the new falling snow.

Zexion didn't bother to look over, his attention stayed focused on Demyx. "This has been amazing" Demyx looked into Zexion's eyes as he spoke softly to him. "Looks like Christmas just got a little more special for me this year."

Demyx moved his face close to Zexion to he could kiss his lips softly "I'm really glad to hear that. Merry Christmas Zex" Demyx placed his forehead on Zexion's as he stroked his finger down his cheek lightly.

"Merry Christmas Dem" He leaned in a waited for the sweet taste and sensation he knew was Demyx.

As they cuddled and listened to the sounds of the soft hoof beats in the snow, and the jingle of the bells, they both knew that right in this moment Christmas was very special and just perfect.

**A/N: **Okay, kind of long but like I said, I wasn't sure where I was going. I just knew I wanted to incorporate a sleigh ride, and A LOT of fluffy stuff! Coming next Saix and Xemnas are doing the gifts for everyone in the castle. What do you think they will buy for everyone? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out.

I do not own the rights to any of the Disney references mentioned in this chapter, but they are 2 of my favorite movies.


End file.
